Suck me
by drewmcaliste
Summary: ¿Conoces esa preciosa sensación de mariposas en el estomago que te indican que estás enamorado? Bueno, pues lo míos son cucarachas y se están comiendo mis intestinos. Joder, joder, joder. / EunHae / Super Junior fic Slash explícito semi-AU


**Advertencias: Tiene tacos. Pocos, no tantos como suelo, pero tiene *Que raro*, insinuaciones sexuales. **

**Descripción: ¿Conoces esa preciosa sensación de mariposas en el estomago que te indican que estás enamorado? Bueno, pues lo míos son cucarachas y se están comiendo mis intestinos. Joder, joder, joder.**

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa conmigo?

_Hablando del rey de Roma. _

-¿Sabes? Normalmente cuando dos personas tienen un problema lo solucionan hablando, al menos cuando se supone que son amigos.

_Otra vez. ¿En serio era tan difícil esquivarle durante un par de días? ¿En serio?  
_  
-No tengo ningún problema contigo, Hae.

-¿Seguro? Porque parece que sí, por lo visto tienes un tan gran e inconfesable problema conmigo. Últimamente estás tan raro que ya no pareces siquiera tú mismo. Me evitas, huyes al acabar las clases. ¡Oye! Igual no soy tan tonto y puedo darme cuenta de ello. Aunque parece que no, porque al final ha tenido que decírmelo Kyu pero bueno, es normal, ya sabes es tan observador y le encanta fastidiarme con este tipo de cosas, normalmente soy bastante lento para percatarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor pero hacía falta que me lo dijera con tanta malicia, maldito niñato engreído, ¿Quién se habrá creído que es? -_¿No iba a callarse nunca? ¿Y cuando había aprendido a hablar tan rápido?_- El punto es, que estas raro, más raro de lo normal, quiero decir- _Una pausa, por fin_-. Igual te han secuestrado los aliens y te han lavado el cerebro, ¿o habrán sido unos peces superinteligentes? Ya sé, unos peces extraterrestres superinteligentes, digo, es la razón más lógica de que me estés evitando…

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-…porque… ¿Qué? ¿cómocuándodóndeporqué?

-Te quiero.

-Eh, eh, eh. Alto, alto. Espera. Retrocedamos un momento y mantengamos un segundo de silencio.

_Silencio. Dulce silencio._

-Bien, vale. Repasemos los acontecimientos. Primero; hace días que me evitas. Segundo; todo emocionado he venido aquí a  
ser un buen amigo y preocuparme por lo que te puede pasar. Tercero; me has dicho… Sí, creo que ahí es donde me he perdido.

-¿Nunca te callas?

-No, no demasiadas veces, la verdad. Ni durmiendo. Tú mismo dices que mientras duermo mantengo unas muy interesantes conversaciones filosóficas sobre la ropa interior de las animadoras que me he tirado.

_No sé si sentirme ofendido o reír._

-Hae, intentábamos mantener una conversación mínimamente serie ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, claro. Continúa.

-¿Yo? Eres tú el que no lo pillas.

-Bueno, señorito, disculpe usted si me cuestas entender el que mi mejor amigo se me acabe de confesar. No es algo que me ocurra muy seguido.

- Te ocurre bastante seguido, a decir verdad.

-¿Tener mejor amigo?

-Que se te confiesen, idiota.

-Ah.

_Otro dulce, dulce silencio. Ya no siento ni las piernas. Rayo, cae sobre mí. Acaba con mi sufrimiento._

-Hyuk.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Uh? ¿Cuándo?

-Sí, desde cuándo lo estas o lo sabes, digo.

-¿Que lo estoy? Ni idea. ¿Qué lo sé? Posiblemente desde que vi el chupetón que te dejó en el cuello la guarra de HyonSoon y quise quitártelo a lengüetazos.

-Sí, bastante gráfico. Gracias.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Aún estoy procesando la información.

_Pausa._

-¿Hae?

-¿Sí?

-Eres idiota.

* * *

_Bienvenidos sean todos, al gran circo de los horrores. Encabezando el espectáculo tenemos a DongHae. Un inconsciente adolescente al que su mejor amigo y compañero de juegos de la infancia acaba de declararse. Y como mejor solución, no ha tenido otra brillante idea que invitarlo a su casa. Solos. Total y completamente solos. Bravo._  
_  
Vale, no es como si nunca hubiera pensado como sería acostarme con Hyuk. Alguna vez se lo había insinuado, eso de hacer un trio. Por Dios, no estaba tan mal como para pedirle que estuvieran los dos sin una tía por en medio._

Y es que, joder, realmente cada vez que salían de fiesta y veía bailar a Hyuk se le olvidaba que eran ambos hombres. Un poco, solo un poco. Ya sabes.

Porque Hyuk no bailaba. Hyuk follaba sobre la pista. Con ese tipo de sexo rudo que te deja el cuerpo lleno de marcas y con las rodillas temblando. Del tipo de sexo con el que te obsesionas. Y que te deja con tantas ganas de más, que intentas desesperadamente encontrarlo en otros cuerpos. Haciéndote casi rozar la ninfomanía.  
Si, ese dios de sexo que ahora mismo está tirado de cualquier manera en SU sofá. La confianza da asco.

-¿Podemos intentar sacar algo en claro? Por favor, Hyuk.

-¿Qué hay que sacar? Me he enamorado de ti. Punto. No hay mucho que entender.

-¿Te importaría dejar de repetir eso?

_Encima tuvo el descaro de resoplar._

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Porque me cuesta hacerme la idea.

_Hyuk volvió a resoplar. Se levantó del sofá, se acercó. Y le plantó un jodido beso. En la boca. No un piquito, no. Un señor beso. De esos que te dejan con el mismo efecto que un chute de H. _

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

_Puto engreído. ¡Y sonriendo! ¡Estaba sonriendo el muy cabrón!_

-Oh, eres tan… Solo abre la puta boca.

* * *

_Y es que a Hae le encanta el sexo. Lento. Rápido. Suave. Duro. De todas las maneras y en todas las posturas. De noche o de día. Esté sudado o cansado. Siempre, siempre tiene fuerzas para ello. Y con todo tipo de compañeras. Rubias, morenas o pelirrojas. Bajas para poder empotrarlas mejor, o altas, para que le enrollen las piernas a la cintura. Mientras lleven falda. Pero nunca lo ha hecho con un hombre. Y se pregunta cómo será. Y se muere de ganas por probarlo con Hyuk. Por eso no pude evitar pensar en ello cada vez que está cerca. O pensar con segundas en situaciones que no tienen nada que ver. Pero quiere que con Hyuk sea diferente. Dulce. En un bonito lugar, no en una abarrotada esquina de un pub, o en los baños traseros, donde suele hacerlo. _  
_Por eso: _

-Ah, Hyuk. Yo también quiero.

-Que te jodan, Hae.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso? Digo, llevamos tan poco…

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando? Lo único que quiero es que no te comas mi helado.

* * *

-Hyuk.

-¿Uh-uh?

-¿Eres gay?

_Y Hyuk casi se atraganta. _

-¿Tengo pinta de maricón?

-Pero estás enamorado de mí.

-Claro. De ti. Ese es un dato importante. Y marca una gran diferencia. Me gustas tú, Hae, no los tíos. Voy a continuar  
girándome cada vez que vea a una tía con un buen culo o cuando HyunSoon y el club de los putones siga ensayando sus perfectos pasos. O discutiendo contigo, si llevan o no las mismas bragas que cuando me cuando me la tiré.

_Pausa.  
_  
-Creo que prefiero que seas gay.

* * *

Y es que Hyuk no es gay, solo es que está profunda y completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y este lo está también, pero aún no se ha dado cuanta porqué al ser un pez, tiene el cerebro de una sardina.

Aunque Hyuk es más listo y ya se ha dado cuenta de que le corresponde. Porque si no lo estuviera, cuando su amigo le hubiera besado no le habría correspondido -o hubiera comenzado a salir con él, puesto al caso-, sino le habría dado una hostia bien dada.

Pero Hyuk sabe ser paciente. Y que en el momento en el que Hae se dé cuenta, le hará con tanta fuerza, que la espera habrá valido la pena. Incluso si dura cien años.

Pero ya se encargará él de que solo sean unos pocos días.

Al fin y al cabo, la abstinencia para un cuerpo joven no es sana


End file.
